ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Angell
Alex Angell (Born Alex Sean Hamlin, April 14th, 1985) is an American Professional Wrestler who is currently working for NAWA Wrestling, where he is the NAWA Cruiserweight Champion. Wrestling Career Alex Angell was born in Chicago, Illinois to parents Gregory and Susan Hamlin in 1985. He grew up in Chicago until his parents moved to Lansing, Michigan. Alex decided on a wrestling career when he was 11 and started training when he was 15.At 18, Hamlin moved back to Chicago and wrestling in independant promotions around the area. He stayed in Chicago for 2 years and moved to Detroit when he turned 20. There, he wrestled for promotions around the state of Michigan until settling on the MWF (Michigan Wrestling Federation). NAWA Booker Geoff Wagner was in attendance scouting one night, when he saw Hamlin take on Davey Daniels. After the match, Wagner went up to Hamlin and offered him a development contract, which would propel him to the main roster for NAWA. Hamlin agreed and was sent to Hard Knocks Wrestling. Hamlin went on to win the HKW Cruiserweight Titles and Tag Team Titles with Davey Daniels, who was also signed. In 2006, Hamlin, using "Alex Angell" as his wrestling name, debuted in NAWA by taking out K-Kool. Angell would also team with Daniels from time to time while wrestling singles in the Cruiserweight Division. In singles competition, Angell began a feud with K-Kool, in which Angell cheated to win most bouts. In Tag Teams, Daniels and Angell, now calling them the "Black Star Rebels", feuded with Ryan Ray & Nick Norton, in which daniels and Angell won. On the December 4th Edition of NAWA Revenge, Alex Angell was pitted in a Cruiserweight Battle Royal with K-Kool, Speedy, Bakuryu, and Eric Future. Angell won the bout by pinning Bakuryu, becoming the NAWA Cruiserweight Champion. Angell currently uses The Riverboat Gamblers Song "On and Off Again" as his theme music. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Black Star Blast (Rolling Cutter) :* The Windy City Welcome (Neckbreaker Hold into a Cutter.) *'Signature moves' :* Heaven's Gates (Dropsault) :* Up-Down-Up-Up-Left (Jump, Duck, Clothesline, Kick, then an Enziguri) *'Signature Catchphrases' :* "Why Live Like A Jackass when you can live like an Angell?" :* "My kicks knock the wind out of you, my punches leav marks, and my words leaves scars that never go away!" *'Notable Feuds' :* K-Kool :* Ryan Ray :* Nick Norton Championships and Accomplishments *1 Time NAWA Cruiserweight Champion *1 Time Hard Knocks Wrestling Tag Team Champion (With Davey Daniels) *1 Time Hard Knocks Wrestling Cruiserweight Champion Themes *Michigan Wrestling Federation 2004 / "Take Me Out" by Franz Ferdinand *Hard Knocks Wrestling 2005 / "Walk Away" by Franz Ferdinand *NAWA Wrestling 2006 / "Red Eyes & Tears" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *NAWA Wrestling 2007 / "On and Off Again" by The Riverboat Gamblers Trivia *Angell is a strong suporter of Black Rebel Motorcycle Club and Rock Kills Kid. *Once dated Katie O'Grady *Also tours on the Japanese Wrestling Federation Circuit *Used to work at a CD Shop while becoming a wrestler A A A Category:1985 births